


Off the Market

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender Brown, the biggest gossip at Hogwarts, knew a secret that could possibly ruin one of the best things in Harry's life after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Market

**Author's Note:**

> **Off the Market**  
>  **Harry/Draco, Lavender [PG, 567 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** unbeta'd and OOC!Draco, but otherwise it's pointless fluff and Lavender Brown lives. Written for the prompt: lavender.

Despite being surrounded by owls that flew into the Owlery and dropped feathers on them, and standing on ground that was covered in shit, Harry was happy. He was pushed against the wall by Draco, who was busy kissing the life out of him while pulling his shirt up to splay his fingers against warm skin. Giving out a contented sigh, Harry wrapped his arms around the Draco's neck, smiling when Draco growled and bit his lip.

They immediately broke apart when they heard a startled gasp coming from the entrance. Lavender Brown stood there, eyes and mouth wide open in surprise and the letter she had been clutching fell to the ground.

“I’m sorry— I didn’t know anyone would be here this late, but Harry--," Lavender began to say, but for once, words failed her. Seeing two enemies kissing had shocked her into silence, and it would have been comical had it been anyone other than the Saviour and the Death Eater. Instead, she shook her head and before either of them could get a word in, she turned around and raced out of the Owlery.

Harry clenched his hands so that he wouldn’t be tempted to rush after Lavender and _Obliviate_ her memory. Everything had been going so well after Voldemort's defeat; Harry enjoyed living again without the fear of death at every turn, loved playing Quidditch, and only tolerated his classes because it meant he would become an Auror soon. Eighth Year would be finished in a few weeks and then it wouldn’t matter that he and Draco were secretly dating since Draco would still receive his inheritance.

But now that Lavender, the biggest gossip at Hogwarts, knew, it would only be a matter of time before the entire world found out, including Lucius Malfoy. No doubt he would then force the arranged marriage on Draco and ruin their plans of Harry and Draco living together after Hogwarts. It was what kept Harry going whenever he and Draco spent too far apart between clandestine dates.

Harry brushed his hands across his face so that there wasn’t a chance of any tears escaping, but his hands were pulled away and he looked up in confusion. Draco stared back at him and while he looked angry, several lines creasing his forehead, there was concern in those grey eyes.

“Are you all right?”

“No, why should I be?” Harry said, trying to force himself to talk through the tightness in his throat. “It’s not like I don’t know what’s awaiting us when we return to the castle.”

“I’ll still be your boyfriend,” Draco said, but those words were so uncharacteristic of him, that Harry actually laughed as tears began to spill. Draco reached up and wiped them away, and then pulled him closer so that Harry could lean his head against Draco’s chest.

“I’m serious. I don’t care anymore if my father finds out and disowns me.”

Harry’s heart beat frantically in his chest. He thought he'd never hear those words since he had agreed to keep this a secret between them. “You don’t?”

Draco reached down and squeezed Harry’s hand. “I’ve stopped caring as soon as I realised that I would never be happy without you. So let Brown tell the world that _I’m_ officially off the market, deal?”

Even if he looked like a fool, Harry couldn’t help but smile widely as he replied, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you'd like more Harry/Draco, then follow me on [tumblr](http://persephoneapples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
